


Day Off Parade

by Saaimee (i_bananacake)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Candies, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sweet, Teasing, colorful parade, natsuki likes puppies, shy tokiya, tokiya is a lost puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/Saaimee
Summary: His hand picked up his cell phone again — doing it was already becoming a way of distracting himself and relieving his anxiety —, wondering if he should make a call, but stopped himself realizing that the loud noise around would disturb a conversation. Finally, considered that perhaps sending a message would be enough.Not that he was worried about anything, his friend knew how to take care of himself, but he wanted to make sure that neither of them had been wrong with the information and were waiting on each other at different stops like idiots.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Shinomiya Natsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Day Off Parade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day Off Parade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571117) by Saaimee. 



> Bringing to you another old fic of mine in those hard times.  
> Enjoy!

It was the third time that he took his cell phone out of his pocket to check both the time and the location marked on the map. He was neither late nor lost, but even so, standing there near the store, he felt out of place questioning what he should do.

The air was clear and the sky so blue like a summer morning. It would be a perfect day to relax, reading in a quiet place. It would be if he weren’t now in the middle of the city on a day of celebration.

There were huge crowds of people talking loudly, laughing and playing everywhere that one looked. All these unknown voices gave sound to the feelings at the same time as the joyful melodies from the streetlights mingled disorganized.

Not to mention the colorful decorations that made you feel inside a jar of gums. There were ribbons on the posts, confetti and streamers on the floor and clothes, children's decorations in stores and lots of color everywhere. It was beautiful, but chaotic.

Such a scenario should not be a problem for an idol like him, after all, he was already used to lights on his face and vigorous screams around him all the time. However, perhaps it was for that very reason that he felt suffocated. Staying there wasn’t unbearable, but it made him anxious that Hayato would come out of the crowd shouting his so-called "good morning" in the middle of the street.

His eyes darted over the sidewalk seeing mothers carrying children with smiles, others running around playing among people and even some tearful faces after scratching their knees.

His hand picked up his cell phone again — doing it was already becoming a way of distracting himself and relieving his anxiety —, wondering if he should make a call, but stopped himself realizing that the loud noise around would disturb a conversation. Finally, considered that perhaps sending a message would be enough.

Not that he was worried about anything, his friend knew how to take care of himself, but he wanted to make sure that neither of them had been wrong with the information and were waiting on each other at different stops like idiots.

“Tokiya! Oi!”

He only had time to open the message screen and look for the conversation ended three hours ago when he heard his name called affectionately in the distance.

His eyes followed the sound, a little more desperately than he should, founding the boy running towards him with his usual gentle smile. It was easy to distinguish him from the others. He was the tallest of the group members, blond and who, without much effort, could shine anywhere.

It wasn't his intention, but the sigh of relief came out loudly over his lips as he put the phone away, before his friend reached him.

“Sorry!” The tone of his voice was still loud even as the distance narrowed. Tokiya stepped away from the wall, taking a step forward to see the other one laughing, fast breathing. He waited until he caught his breath before saying anything. “Ah... Did I make you wait for too long?”

“No” Despite the short answer, his voice was gentle enough to relieve the boy.

“Really? Wah, what a relief” Placing his hands on his chest, he sighed even happier than before. The gesture was simple, but brought a small smile to the corner of Tokiya's lips “I saw such cute shop back there and I end up losing track of time. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Then? What did you want to do?”

“Ah, right!” Adjusting his posture, he looked around as if he finally realized where they were. “Tokiya-kun, you don’t know what is going to happen today?”

“No... Not exactly.”

Natsuki was still delighted looking at the decorations when he heard the uncertain tone in his friend’s voice. The smile on his face remained, however, in his eyes; you could see fragments of curiosity.

Turning, he approached a little more, laughing happily with the situation.

“In this case, I think it’s better if I don’t tell you.”

“What?”

“But, right,” as if he ignored Tokiya’s distrust, he kept talking “for now, what do you want to do?”

“Me?” Natsuki was insistent and at that moment, Tokiya wondered if the blond was aware of how much it made him look a little sadistic. “I didn’t think about it... I didn’t even knew what to expect when you invited me.”

The violinist stared intently with his head tilted to the side, watching his friend's lost gaze staring at him for clues. Tokiya really hadn't prepared himself for any of this. The day before, when Natsuki met him, it was not clear what they would do, the man just talked about the meeting place and how much he wanted to have fun with him.

The invitation at first seemed strange. It would be expected that he would call Syo or perhaps Otoya, more agitated people who would keep at his pace, not someone serious and sometimes boring like him.

At that time, Tokiya thought of refusing, but Natsuki’s words sounded so happy and hopeful that it reached his heart. Tokiya could be many things in the eyes of others, but he was not cruel.

He didn't know how to respond and being watched in that way didn't help him much. Feeling lost, he ran his eyes around the streets as if desperate to look for something to help him. He saw faces of all types and images that further heightened his doubts, making him remain silent.

Natsuki could not hold back his smile watching his efforts. Everyone always saw Tokiya as the most responsible and incredible person in the group, not that it was a lie, but he had other sides as well. For the blonde, this confusion and insistence on finding the answer only made him adorable.

“Ah!” Clapping his hands, he exclaimed, breaking the noise around him and drawing his friend's attention. Thinking about Tokiya's situation made him have an idea. “I know.”

“Shinomi-”

Before he could finish the sentence, he felt his wrist grabbed and quickly his body was dragged away, without giving space for refusal or protest.

“Wait a second!”

Ignoring the worried request, Natsuki kept running, taking him through the people and confetti. Some quick apologies words here, another few there and their steps did not stop running, getting in every little gap they found in the crowd.

It was so irresponsible to go running like that when it could only cause problems for others. Tokiya even tried to stop him and put some judgment in this situation, but Natsuki’s hand clinging to his did not allow him to let go.

The labyrinth of people seemed huge, but it soon ended when Natsuki stopped his foots in a less busy part of the city, letting the other take a breath by his side.

“Here.”

Tokiya hadn't even looked around yet when he heard the voice cheerfully point to the destination.

More confused than before, he followed the direction in which Natsuki stared, finding before them the entrance to what appeared to be a sweetshop.

There were white chairs and tables in the covered area next to the entrance where several people were sitting and chatting while enjoying their drinks and food happily. The door was open, allowing anyone to see the interior of pink and blue colored walls, the white tiled floor and some of the cakes in the nearest refrigerators.

Tokiya didn't understand the reason for the rush, but he also didn't wanted to question. Knowing that they had arrived somewhere normal was enough to make him sigh with relief.

“Shall we?”

“Yes-” he had barely managed to calm down from the running, when he realized he was still holding hands with Natsuki. His reaction was automatic in interrupting himself, feeling his face flush. “Shinomiya...”

“Yes?”

“My hand...”

If Tokiya hadn’t said anything, the boy would not have realized the situation. For that reason, his green eyes stared in confusion at the other man’s embarrassed face before he saw his fingers clinging to the trembling hand.

As soon as he understood the situation, a short but happy smile crossed his face, followed by a slight rub of his fingers on Tokiya's skin.

“Hm... it’s really pretty” His low voice made Tokiya’s heart skip a beat while his eyes searched Natsuki's, trying to understand the reason for that. He was nothing but a smile on his face that soon became a short laugh. “Sorry.”

Without explanation, the tallest went ahead, leaving Tokiya behind questioning what had just happened there.

After taking a few long sighs and regaining himself, Tokiya finally made his way into the establishment. As soon as he passed through the door, he could see his friend leaning in front of refrigerators’ glasses, watching astonished the sweets inside.

The place had a feeling as sweet as the products on display, which ended up allowing two situation: embarrassment or comfort. In Tokiya's case, neither of them seemed to stand out even though he didn’t have the habit of frequenting environments like this, the shop did not seem like a horrible place to spend time.

Quietly, he approached stopping beside his friend, seeing the colored toppings and the soft pastry. He could see the interest in Natsuki's cheerful gaze and did not dare to interrupt, instead, he allowed himself to take time to observe the surroundings.

It didn't take long for them to decide to sit down and finally rest after the rush and confusion.

“Ah, there’s so much in here” Sighing as if he was in love, the blonde spoke, leaning on the wooden table.

“Have you come here before?”

“Yes. Once by myself and once together with Miu-chan-senpai.”

“Camus?” His answer surprised him. Tokiya knew the veteran liked sweets, but the place didn't fit his appearance at all. “He really like sweets.”

“Right?”

Tokiya's face was puzzled while Natsuki's shone with a shy laugh. Both were different, there was no denying it, but that didn't make the situation bad for them.

Tokiya watched the image in front of him, realizing how much Natsuki fit in that place, an environment of sweet dreams and joy. Unlike him who wouldn't have been there if he hadn't been invited. For a moment, this reflection made him question whether Natsuki and Hayato could have become good friends before.

“Eh? What is it?” The question brought Tokiya back to see the concerned look staring at him. “Is something on my face?”

“No, nothing. I just... I was thinking that this place really suits you.”

The answer surprised Natsuki as much as the gentle eyes looking at him. Tokiya turned away, watching the place, making Natsuki follow him.

“Really?”

“Yes. You always say how much you like cute things so I didn't expect less from a place like this for you.”

“Oh...” His gaze was still surrounding the area while Natsuki's had already stopped back on Tokiya’s face. “Does it mean you think I’m cute too?”

“Eh?!” His head snapped back in the previous direction and as soon as he met his eyes, goose bumps ran on his nape. It was the same Natsuki, but there was something more intense hidden in his face. “No, it’s just… I… I mean…”

The awkwardness with the words that no one would expected from the perfect boy made the blonde laugh. It was not common to see him in this situation and knowing that he was having this privilege made Natsuki even happier.

“Tokiya” he started in a mischievous tone, making Tokiya shut up for good “you are really cute embarrassed.”

“Shi-Shinomiya!”

His almost automatic reaction of turning to look away made Natsuki laugh timidly before finally picking up the menu on the table and stop teasing his friend.

With the dishes served, they left all the embarrassment aside to be enchanted by the soft colors of the sweets and indulge in the freshness of the drinks. None of this had been planned and yet the two seemed to be enjoying every minute of it, sharing tastes and sides without even realizing it.

As soon as they finished their treats, their feet guided them out of there calmly. They were not reluctant to leave, but the feeling that this would not be the last time to visit the place remained illuminated in the back of their minds.

The door closed behind them, making the muffled sound of the bells inside sound almost imperceptible from the sidewalk. Side by side, breathing the fresh air that brought contrast of the previous sweet smell.

Tokiya had a slight smile on his face as he looked around seeing that the crowds that occupied all the streets had subsided and soon the distant and melodic sound of drums and trumpets invaded his ears, making him curious.

He was searching the place, looking for an answer, when he heard his friend make a loud sound as if he had remembered something, calling his attention.

“We need to run!”

Without giving him time or space for questioning, Natsuki grabbed Tokiya's hand, as he had previously done, and guided him into the unknown.

This reckless attitude bothered Tokiya. He could simply explain what was going on and Tokiya would follow him without any problem. He had agreed to go out with him so whatever the plan was, it would be enough. Acting like this was like blindfolding him what was to come. It was annoying, but at the same time, it made his heart race.

Again, they sneaked through the people, again they apologized, and again they ran hand in hand.

With each step, the sound of music increased, echoing in his chest. That entire crowd that Tokiya couldn't find just a few minutes ago, was all in a single street, waiting for something without paying attention to them.

Suddenly, Natsuki stopped walking, pulling him one last time to the edge of the sidewalk. His feet clumsily tried to maintain his balance by making him stop at his side. As soon as he managed to reach Natsuki, he tried to look for his face to scold him, but what he saw made him completely change his focus.

In the middle of the street, rows of people walked, marching, in colorful clothes that glittered sequins with the light from the poles, carrying drums and all the wind instruments, filling the city with happy sounds.

Among them, others ran, dancing, playing and humming, saying things that only increased the public's excitement. Their smiles decorated by the colors of makeup and their eyes by the feeling of happiness.

It was not long before, the cars with huge allegories approached, spreading even more brightness and color across the street, across all faces.

They were both at the edge of the sidewalk where people surrounded them, but no one was blocking their view. They could see every detail of that dream reflecting in their eyes. Tokiya's mouth was open and his eyes were even wider as a child when receiving the desired gift. His face painted in the enchanted glow of the night.

His eyes followed the passing car in delight when, in the corner of his vision, he caught his friend's face. He cautiously turned his head towards him to see a little more.

Natsuki had a huge smile, his cheeks marked by the slight reddish color; his green eyes shone so much behind the glasses that they looked like emeralds. It was a pure feeling of joy, the most beautiful surprise he could receive.

It didn't take long for the smile to infect him, making him forget about the presentation going on ahead. It also was not long before the blonde noticed the insistence of his eyes on his side.

He turned around, taking Tokiya by surprise. Their eyes met and for an instant Tokiya's face froze. The peaceful expression replaced by the surprise cold in his stomach at the same time that his chest burned. Natsuki stared at him confused for a moment.

They were close, staring at each other without thinking about anything. The sound of the music became distant and the lighting of the parade shone in their profiles, making their eyes shine. Neither dared to look away.

They seemed to be trapped inside each other's eyes where nothing and no one could see them.

Natsuki smiled, breaking the spell and making the sounds heard and the time run back. Tokiya looked away, feeling his face burn. He felt Natsuki’s hand squeeze his affectionately, reminding him that they were still holding on. His heart raced and, without the courage to lift his face, he responded to the touch with a slight squeeze.

—

“Ah... It was so much fun!”

The two returned home, walking calmly through the empty streets in the moonlit night. Staying until the end of the parade, ended up taking more time than was scheduled.

Natsuki spoke smiling by his side, despite the distance between them. While Tokiya sighed with a thoughtful look.

“Can I ask you something?” His voice was as serious as ever, but his face looked much more concerned than usual. Natsuki nodded, watching him as they walked. “Why did you invite me?”

“Eh... I shouldn’t had?”

“That’s not it... I just think you would have enjoyed it better with someone else” The words could have easily bothered the blonde by making him regret what he did, but the hesitant voice only made him realize that he was right in his decision.

With a subtle smile, Natsuki sighed looking at the starry sky as he continued to allow the silence to further increase the other man's doubts.

“You are really kind, Tokiya, but you never take time to think about yourself” The comment caught his confused look. “You always try so hard and try to make what’s best for others... Right now, you chose to think of me rather than you” He didn't know exactly how to react, but somehow Natsuki’s words made he feel guilty. It wasn't Natsuki's intention to do that. “I'm happy to know it, but I don't want it to be that way.”

Abruptly, he stopped walking making the other one do the same. Tokiya kept looking at him; he knew that, by the kind look on his face, there was still more to say, he was just not sure if he really wanted to hear.

“I invited you because I wanted you to have fun. I wanted to be with you and no one else.”

The whole day was like a roller coaster ride for Tokiya. Running all over the place, feeling his heart race and his stomach cold, but none of that could be compared to the feeling that these words brought to him.

Natsuki looked at him with a pure smile accompanied by an innocent pose of holding hands behind his body. Tokiya watched him with red cheeks, unable to escape his eyes.

“I... I had a lot of fun” Embarrassment made him choke between sighs, drawing the other’s attention even more. Natsuki was unable to control himself with that vision in front of him, and with quick steps, he ran towards him.

“Ah, you are so cute!” His arms wrapped around him in a tight hug leaving no room for escape. He was stuck there, feeling his heart beating out of control against his will, not knowing what to do.

“Wait-”

“You make me so happy!”

They were in the middle of the street on a quiet night. Their voices sounded too loud for the place, which could make someone inside the houses easily hear them, adding despair in Tokiya's mind even more, but hearing those sincere words brought a pure sensation in his chest.

He was also happy.

His hand timidly touched the arms around him, feeling his grip lessen, and his head buried himself in Natsuki’s chest in an attempt to hide the blush that dominated his entire face.

“Thank you.”

The voice was not the most stable that the blonde had ever heard, but that was exactly what made it so beautiful. A calm smile appeared on his face at the same time he squeezed his smaller body slightly, feeling the heat and the beats unite. In the light of the moon, they remained for some time without saying anything, without having to hide anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> NatsukiTokiya is that shipp I don't see often around but I love it very much lol I like how they are both sweet and sadistic on their own and how they balance it together... They are wild somehow *eyes emoji*  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Oh, by the way, we just opened a discord server to talk about UtaPri. If you are interested, you can join us there. The link is on my twiiter pin: @Saaimee_


End file.
